Tissue defects resulting from trauma and degeneration are significant challenges in medicine as current tissue replacement technologies are based on end point treatments that do not regenerate the tissue. Musculoskeletal tissues are of significant importance as these tissues support bodily movement, function, and overall human physical activity. When these tissues undergo significant trauma or undergo degeneration due to abnormal use or overuse, they require external intervention to restore normal function. Particular challenges for musculoskeletal injuries include cartilage tissue degeneration. Within the human body there exist three types of cartilage namely elastic, hyaline (articular) and fibrocartilage. Elastic cartilage is the cartilage present in the outer ear, larynx, and epiglottis, while hyaline (articular) and fibrocartilage are found primarily within joints such as the knee. Hyaline or articular cartilage is a type of cartilage found on joint surfaces on the end of long bones. Fibrocartilage consists of fibrous and cartilaginous tissue and is primarily found in within the annulus fibrosus of intervertebral discs, and meniscus of the knee joint. Both articular and fibrocartilage provide a bearing surface that distributes load for force transmission and act as a shock absorber for joints. However both articular and fibrocartilage can undergo degeneration following abnormal loading or overloading in joints such as the knee, resulting in the formation of tears and/or lesions. These deformities are based on the deterioration of the cartilage surface based on a thinning of the cartilage surface due to excessive wear. Unlike other musculoskeletal tissues that are able to undergo some regeneration (i.e. bone) cartilage lacks the intrinsic regenerative capacity for repair based on the tissue's low cellularity and the lack of vascularization, nerves, and lymphatic system. Without treatment, cartilage lesions are known to result in osteoarthritis (OA), the most common joint disease in the world. OA is characterized by fibrillation or wearing of the cartilage surface resulting in articular cartilage degradation, joint pain, and eventually requiring surgical intervention. Total joint replacement (TJR) is currently the only treatment for end stage OA. TJR operations have been projected to continue to escalate based on the aging baby boomer population, increase in average lifespan, and earlier onset of obesity in adults, and increasing activity level of afflicted patients. Current limitations with TJR are its limited lifespan, loss of quality of life (i.e. activity), overall cost (median cost of S28,000/patient), and end point nature. TJR is currently the only treatment for end stage OA with a current U.S. market size of $17 billion. The TJR market size has been projected to grow to $100 billion by 2030. Despite the significant projection in market size increase, regenerative medicine strategies are starting to emerge as a defining treatment to curtail end stage OA and replace damaged cartilage to prevent further cartilage degradation.